


Myths and Legends of the World

by Barid (Finale)



Series: A Sunlit Sea [2]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other, do to wanting a logical cosmology, have a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: There are myths and there are Myths. The tales of a world's cosmology.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Sunlit Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Creation

First there was Sea, and Sky, and Land. 

They who called themselves Uzu, Kaguya, and Tsuchi.

They who built creation.

From void they claimed form, and from void they claimed creation. 

Uzu formed the base, the seas so deep and full of life. 

Tsuchi formed the lands, to hold and cradle life.

Kaguya formed the skies, watching over those that live. 

Sky took Sea to love, Land to protect. Sea took Sky to love, Land to defend. Land took none, but guarded what they loved.

By the three the world was formed, and by the three the world was made.

By the Sky and Sea did the gods come to be, by the Sky and Sea were Izanagi and Izanami born. By the Land did the gods come to be, by the Land did Kuniumi and Kamiumi borne.

By Uzu and Kaguya and Tsuchi did creation come to be. 


	2. Clan Uzumaki

She calls herself Uzu.

She’s beautiful. She steps from the waves, from the whirlpools. Her hair is the crimson of sunrise and sunset, and her eyes the violet before evening and dawn. When she takes the hands of Kanna and Asura they know immediately she’s not human, greater and older than the Sage of Six Paths.

Lady of All Waters, One of the Three Who Came First.

She takes Asura and Kanna as her lover, but is never their wife. She claims freedom, claims she cannot bind herself to them closer. Instead, she gives birth to a child, ancestor to the people of the land of Uzu no Kuni. 

Uzu names them Uzumaki and claims the children of Kanna and Asura as their siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's some art of Uzu, Lady of All Waters](https://violetfoxsketches.tumblr.com/post/614767565353484288/digital-painting-commission-for-barid-bel-medar)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to me hopefully writing a logical cosmology aka I hate the alien bullshit Kishi yanked out of his ass. Rather obviously, these 'myths' will change a number of things.


End file.
